


The Carpenter

by kymyit



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, Nightwish - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kymyit/pseuds/kymyit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All’inizio non potevo, non volevo capire, ma ora ho appreso il tuo insegnamento, maestro.<br/>Così come te, non mi vergognerò mai più delle mie navi e soprattutto di quest’ultima, la Thousand Sunny.<br/>Questo gioiellino è la mia ancora di salvezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Carpenter

Who are you?  
Man condemned to shine a salvation throughout the centuries.  
Why ?  
Was the wine of the grail too sour for man to drink.

 

The carpenter carved his anchor on the dying souls of mankind.  
On the tomb of this unknown soldier ay the tools of the one who for us had died.  
Tools of the carpenter.  


                                                                           (The carpenter, Nightwish)

  
  
  
  
  
Da quando sei nato, Tom, eri destinato a brillare più di ogni altro. Uomo pesce o umano, su tutti, indistintamente.  
La tua fama durerà per sempre e non perché hai costruito la Oro Jackson. No… tutti ti ricorderanno per la tua stupida bocca larga, per la tua assurda risata. Io lo farò.  
Tutto ti faceva ridere.  
Persino quando ti supplicai di prendermi con te perché i miei genitori mi hanno abbandonato.  
E nonostante non sapessi chi ero, ti sei preso cura di me, un moccioso difficile, un adulto davvero pessimo. Nonostante le accuse che ti sono state mosse e che ti hanno strappato a noi, tu hai accettato di ricevere la pena per aver realizzato quella nave grandiosa.  
All’inizio non potevo, non volevo capire, ma ora ho appreso il tuo insegnamento, maestro.  
Così come te, non mi vergognerò mai più delle mie navi e soprattutto di quest’ultima, la Thousand Sunny.  
Questo gioiellino è la mia ancora di salvezza.  
Una nave che solca tutti gli oceani, ma tiene ancorato il mio cuore, impedendogli di perdersi nei mari oscuri della disperazione. E quest’umanità morente, sommersa da contorti sensi di giustizia, non ti meritava perché non ti considera nemmeno. Non hanno esitato a mandare a morte un giusto per una motivazione stantia. Ciò che hai fatto però non morirà con te. La speranza che hai lasciato sfreccia sui binari, solida e fiera.   
Resterai qui, Tom, nel mio cuore, nel cuore di questa nave e della sua ciurma.  
Viaggerai con noi, insieme a tutti coloro che ci hanno resi quel che siamo, verso il Nuovo Mondo, che non è solo l’altro capo del vecchio, di quel paradiso che tutti vogliono abbandonare e poi anelano con disperazione. E’ il deserto verso la terra promessa, il cammino tortuoso verso la pace.  
Non riuscirò a placare questo desiderio ambizioso finché questa nave non avrà superato ogni onda, ogni tempesta. E quando accadrà, potrò finalmente riposare in pace.   
E quando ci rincontreremo, stupido ciccione bocca larga, ci berremo qualcosa, ammirando le gloriose cicatrici della nave del nuovo Re dei Pirati.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 _ **Note:** _ Questa è una fic che ho riesumato dal pc e sistemato dopo anni di permanenza nel dimenticatoio, voleva essere una sorta di tributo a Franky, ma si è trasformata in qualcosa di più profondo. E mi spaventa l'idea di un cyborg mutandaro così schifosamente poetico e tutto, ma ripensando a quando si mette ad inventare canzoni e quando si fa certe uscite, non è poi così anormale.  
Bene, signori e signore, facciamo un brindisi a Tom, va'!


End file.
